


A Different First Meeting

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: The Magpie and The Crow [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU of an AU, Akechi has doubts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Sae's Palace, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, post betrayal, writing prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: The words from your soulmate will appear on your wrist the first time you speak to each other.Akechi knews this. And had gone through with killing his soulmate anyways.And yet, instead of fading... they changed instead.(A Soulmate AU snippet to the Magpie and the Crow AU.)The Magpie and The Crow AU Masterpost
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Magpie and The Crow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655779
Kudos: 56





	A Different First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [You and your soulmate each have the first line you ever said to each other tattooed on your wrists. Ever since you met them you’ve been smitten with them: two perfect halves finally united … Until one day your tattoo suddenly changes.](https://writing-ideas-inc.tumblr.com/post/611821732773363712/prompt)
> 
> Credit goes to stellaxy222 on Instagram who submitted the prompt to [_writing_ideas_ on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_writing_ideas_/)
> 
> Gonna go full The Magpie and The Crow AU here. Guess it’s another entry that can be considered a Soulmate version of the AU.  
> (Akira remembers during the first meeting but the words don’t change until after Akira’s “death”.)
> 
> (Also thank you once again to the mods for writing ideas inc account for the permission to post!)

Goro froze at the words written on his wrist. This. _This was not Akira’s first words to him_. When did they change? _How did they change?_ Goro rarely ever looked at his wrists beyond those meetings with Akira (before he had to steel his heart and kill him) and even then Goro had committed those words to memory, knowing full well it had been directed to him rather than to answer the question.

_“They’re justice itself, and as long as they do more than the cops, I believe they are necessary.”_

It was a challenge to him, to what Goro considered justice. And Goro knew full well that things were not black and white, that even justice could be hindered by rules and law. But those first words had burned into his skin and he couldn’t help but get close and open a small part of himself to Akira.

Akira hadn’t actually shown him his wrist, but had admitted that Goro’s first lines had in fact shown up during that first meeting in the hallways.

_“I have your awkward politeness tattooed on my skin and it’s precious,” Akira chuckled as he set the cup of coffee in front of Goro. “It’s also adorable how you tried to start a conversation with us.”_

_“Don’t bring that up,” Goro groaned, “It was embarrassing. It was so much worse when I realised that you were my soulmate. Like, really Akira, those words were so unromantic and fake! Your words were so much more meaningful!”_

But now?

Now Goro had doubts about that.

Especially considering the fact that the words should have faded when he’d killed Akira.

It shouldn’t have changed so easily.

Not into something that still implied knowing him.

_“Hi, are you by any chance the Crow I’ve been hearing about from my flock?”_

Why that emphasis on his code name?

Why was the image of a curious magpie crossing his mind at those words?

_And why was his head hurting?_

* * *

In the attic of Leblanc, Akira looked at the new words forming on his wrist and chuckled, “Of course we were soulmates, even back then.”

_“What’s it to you, you thieving Magpie?”_

“Remember soon, Crow. I miss you already…” Akira mumbled, touching the words and recalling the image of the pitch black bird looking ready to murder him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some elements of this fic may or may not be used in the actual main fic.


End file.
